Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi
by KillersLikeCandies93
Summary: Para salvar a su familia de la quiebra, Amu deberá casarse con Tadase... aún cuando eso terminará con sus sueños de una vida feliz al lado del hombre que ama: Ikuto.AMUTO.AU.Lemmon. Finalizada :D
1. Un viejo violín y muchos recuerdos

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto s hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Un viejo violín y muchos recuerdos.<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche había caído nuevamente, y con ella había comenzado el cansado ritual de risas falsas y halagos sin sentido que acompañaban a la familia Hinamori desde hacía generaciones.<p>

Me encontraba sentada en el palco privado familiar observando a las alegres personas sentadas en las butacas que se encontraban en niveles inferiores de la sala de conciertos. Realmente los envidiaba; ellos podían asistir a los conciertos cuando quisieran y por que quisieran hacerlo, no por una estúpida costumbre familiar.

No me malinterpreten, no quiero decir que no me guste la música, en realidad es una de mis pasiones, pero no le veo el sentido a venir a disfrutar de algo tan agradable como es un concierto si solo te interesa presumir tus riquezas y reír tontamente por un chiste estúpido proferido por algún estrafalario millonario de la isla.

Solté un suspiro en señal de fastidio, que no pasó desapercibido por mi prometido Hotori Tadase.

−Amu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

−Si, solo estoy un poco impaciente por que comience el concierto− sonreí tratando de ocultar mi mal humor del resto del mundo, sobre todo de Tadase. Era un buen muchacho, no tenía por qué aguantar mis oscuros pensamientos.

−Yo también, lo he esperado por mucho tiempo. Esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de escuchar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Me pregunto si es tan bueno como asegura tu padre, quiero decir, no es que no crea en la palabra de tu padre pero…

No pude continuar escuchado lo que Tadase decía pues las luces comenzaron a apagarse y al abrirse el telón apareció él al centro del escenario.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Una oleada de aplausos se extendió por todo el salón ante la aparición del joven violinista. El mejor de Japón.

Con una sonrisa en los labios dedicó una reverencia al público y con una última mirada en mi dirección comenzó a tocar.

Las dulces y tristes notas inundaron el auditorio sumiendo a todos los presentes en un estado de relajación, excluyéndome a mi claro está. Mi corazón no podía dejar de latir ante el recuerdo de su intensa mirada, esa mirada que era solo para mí.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me enamoré de él; el momento más feliz de mi vida, y a la vez el más triste. El momento en el que descubres que hay un alma cuyo corazón complementa a la perfección el tuyo, pero que por prejuicios nunca podrán estar juntos.

A pesar de que mi familia es considerada la protectora de los artistas, nunca sería bien visto que una Hinamori estuviera al lado de uno de ellos.

Los ricos veían a los artistas como los bufones: personas encargadas de entretenerlos, personas que ocupaban un lugar inferior a ellos; los pobres plebeyos. Por lo que una unión con alguien de su categoría sería degradante.

Por esa razón, Ikuto y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

La canción que emitía el violín me transportó a una época más feliz, muchos años atrás cuando él y yo podíamos estar felices juntos sin que nada más nos importara.

* * *

><p><em>Nos encontrábamos tumbados en la hierba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que se encontraba en la mitad del jardín de la enorme propiedad usada por la familia Hinamori en los calurosos días de verano.<em>

_Me reía del semblante serio y fruncido de Ikuto tratando de verle la forma de gato persa a una nube que pasaba perezosamente sobre nuestras cabezas._

−_Ya déjalo Ikuto, no es tan importante, mejor vamos a la cocina por unas galletas. Hoy en la mañana estaban horneando unas con chispas de chocolate− me puse de pié e intenté jalarlo, pero era imposible. _

−_Claro que es importante, me importa todo lo que tu pienses− sus cálidos ojos violáceos se clavaron en mi provocando que me sonrojara – además, quiero saber que se siente estar tan loco como para ver gatos en las nubes._

−_Ikuto, eres un idiota− me giré enojada tratando de alejarme de ahí. Se lo merecía._

−_No te enojes Amu – tomó mi muñeca y me jaló, provocando que cayera a su lado. Me rodeó con sus largos brazos y enterró su cara en mi cabello rosado. – perdona, no quise ofenderte. La verdad te tengo envidia, tienes mucha imaginación... pero claro, si eres toda una artista._

−_Ikuto…− él era una de las pocas personas que conocían mi oscuro secreto; mi enorme pasión por la pintura, pasión que trascendía los estándares de la familia Hinamori de lo que se considera un gusto "adecuado"._

_Mi sueño de convertirme en una famosa pintora algún día._

−_No te preocupes, cuando seamos mayores me casaré contigo y te llevaré por todo el mundo a conocer hermosos lugares que podrás pintar. Viviremos en una pequeña casita cerca de la playa donde cuidaremos a nuestros hijos, todos ellos artistas. Y por las noches nos sentaremos juntos a ver las estrellas hasta el amanecer._

_Podía imaginar perfectamente la escena que se me pintaba delante: tendría una vida perfecta al lado del hombre que amaba. Sonreí_

* * *

><p>La realidad me golpeo bruscamente cuando sentí una cálida mano rodear la mía y al voltear ver el rostro de Tadase sonriente.<p>

Mi dulce sueño se desvaneció quedando solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una niña feliz y despreocupada, segura de lo que quería y amaba. Ahora estaba confundida.

Al finalizar el concierto mi familia se reunió con el resto de la alta sociedad japonesa en un pequeño salón reservado. El lugar estaba decorado con enormes candelabros de cristal; hermosas pinturas de cantantes de ópera famosos y escenas de obras que alguna vez fueron representadas en este escenario; finos tapices adornaban las paredes y elegantes sillones rodeaban el pequeño espacio, dándole un aspecto acogedor.

−Fue un concierto inolvidable. La ejecución del joven Tsukiyomi fue perfecta en todo sentido− comentó el dueño de la compañía robótica Nikaidou.

−Estoy de acuerdo con usted Nikaidou-sensei, pero hubiera disfrutado más este concierto si hubiera sido acompañado de un coro, o alguna solista. Creo que la voz humana es el mejor instrumento que hay− mi hermana Ami siempre quería dar su opinión y ser el centro de atención. No la culpaba, mis padres siempre la consintieron demasiado.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la salita se abrió permitiendo la entrada al artista de la noche. Pronto, la sala se llenó de aplausos para el joven violinista.

−Joven Tsukiyomi, creo que hablo en nombre de todos los presentes al decir que su interpretación fue todo un éxito

−Me alegra escuchar eso Hotori-san – mi corazón se aceleró en el momento en el que Ikuto se giró hacia mí − ¿a usted qué tal le pareció el concierto señorita Hinamori?

−yo… la música me trajo muchos recuerdos de la infancia. Fue verdaderamente hermoso− esperaba que alguna vez me perdonara.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche se anunciaría mi compromiso con Hotori Tadase junto con la fusión de ambas compañías familiares, lo que, según mi padre, acarrearía un gran beneficio para todos.<em>

_Estaba parada en el balcón observando las estrellas disfrutando de la fresca brisa nocturna poniendo todas mis fuerzas en aguantar las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban desbordarse por mis ojos._ _Recordaba las palabras que me había dicho mi padre para convencerme de aceptar el compromiso con Tadase: "Amu, como sabrás las finanzas de la empresa no son lo que fueron alguna vez; las acciones están decayendo a un ritmo alarmante y la única manera de salvar a la compañía y a tu familia de la quiebra es una fusión con la compañía Hotori, y eso solo podrá ser posible con una unión matrimonial. Es tu deber con tu familia el de contraer matrimonio con el joven Tadase para salvarnos. No te pediría algo así de saber que el joven Hotori no fuera de confianza, pero es un buen muchacho, y además creo que le agradas. Sé que serán felices juntos."_

_Todos mis planes, mis sueños se habían ido por un tubo, pero lo que más me dolía es que no solo mis sueños se desvanecían, sino también los de él._

−_¡Amu! – mí corazón se oprimió al ver a Ikuto parado frente al balcón – vamos, hay un auto esperándonos, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar._

_Al parecer ya se había enterado del anuncio del compromiso; las noticias vuelan muy rápido._ _No pude reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo. Amaba a Ikuto, pero no podía dejar abandonada a mi familia. Es mi deber._

−_Ikuto yo… lo siento_

−_¿De qué hablas Amu? Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

−_Yo… no puedo ir contigo tengo un deber con mi familia_

−_No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿qué paso con nuestros planes? íbamos a casarnos y a viajar por todo el mundo, ¿qué paso con nuestra casita junto al mar? Y nuestros hijos – gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. No pude soportarlo más._ _Me giré para no ver su sufrir, si lo hacía, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo ir._

−_En verdad lo lamento Ikuto, pero creo que ya no podremos estar juntos. Me casaré con Tadase en unos meses. De verdad lo siento._

_No escuché sus pasos alejarse, pero cuando me di la vuelta él ya se había ido._

−_Te amo Ikuto, y siempre lo haré._

* * *

><p>Una voz me regresó a la realidad, por segunda vez en la noche.<p>

−Tsukiyomi-san me preguntaba si usted estará disponible dentro de cuatro semanas; será la boda de nuestra querida Amu con el joven Tadase y nos encantaría que usted tocara en la ceremonia; su música es hermosa además de que su padre siempre fue un gran amigo de la familia y tenemos el gusto de conocerlo desde la infancia. Nos honraría su presencia .

Me giré rápidamente a ver a Ikuto. Temía ver algún rastro de tristeza en su rostro, pero gran fue mi sorpresa al descubrir únicamente una máscara de fría seriedad.

−Agradezco que consideraran mi invitación a la boda, pero esos días estaré en Paris en una gira acompañando a un nuevo grupo, Black Diamonds. Lo lamento.

−Es una lástima− dijo mi hermana suspirando teatralmente.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron volando, la boda estaba a unas semanas de distancia y yo no me sentía lista. Estaba nerviosa, confundida y me sentía cada vez más infeliz.<p>

−Amu ¿qué tienes? Te noto muy rara

−No es nada Nadeshiko, supongo que son los nervios previos a la boda

−Nadeshiko tiene razón Amu-chi, te noto muy pálida. Lo que necesitas es escuchar un buen chiste de Rima.

−Yaya, te lo he dicho muchas veces, los chistes son algo serio− respondió mi rubia amiga – lo que le hace falta a Amu es una buena fiesta de soltera.

−¿¡QUE! No, yo no necesito nada de eso−grité alterada

−Cierto, es una gran idea−podía verse a simple vista cuando Nadeshiko tramaba algo… y eso no significaba nada bueno

−¡Fiesta, Fiesta! – gritaba Yaya

−No solo una fiesta… un viaje

−¡Viaje! ¿A dónde iremos Nadeshiko?

−A Paris− cuando Rima y Nadeshiko tenían esa mirada significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás… iríamos a Paris así me tuvieran que llevar arrastrando.

* * *

><p>−Creo que es una excelente idea ir con tus amigas a Paris Amu-chan, así tendrás tiempo para descansar antes de la boda.<p>

−¿Tú… crees Tadase-kun? –pregunté dudosa

−Sí, definitivamente tienes que ir

−Si Amu va a Paris yo también voy− un puchero se formó en el rostro de Ami señal de que un gran drama venía en camino

−Pero esta será la despedida de soltera de tu hermana, Ami

−Aún así yo quiero ir

−¿Qué te parece si mejor vas a Disney con unas amigas después de la boda de Amu? ¿Ne? – mi padre siempre cumplía todos los caprichos de mi hermana de una forma u otra.

−Hmp… lo pensaré

Y así, con la aprobación de Tadase y mi familia, me dispuse a partir de Japón rumbo al viejo continente.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san!<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí el primer cap de esta no tan pequeña locurita mía ^^ **

**Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto. La vrdad es que lo había escrito hace timpo, pero no me había animado a subirlo hasta que tuviera bien planteada la historia y hubiera avanzado en ella, pero bueeeh...**

**¿Qué creen que ocurra en Paris? Jojo, solo les puedo adelantar que los planes de Nadeshiko no son nada inocentes xD ¡Prepárate para la tortura Amu!**

**Bueno, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Ya saben, con cada review que dejan, Yoru recibe una deliciosa galleta (y por supuesto, yo me pongo hiper mega feliz y subo el sig. cap más prontito ^^)**

**También las invito a darse una vuelta por mi otra cuenta Dream Weaver Dili, que es, digamos, mi cuenta más inocente x3**

**Ja ne!**

**KillersLikeCandies93**


	2. De compras en Paris

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto s hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: De compras en Paris<br>**

* * *

><p>Dado que la organizadora oficial del viaje era Nadeshiko no podía esperar que fuéramos a Paris de una forma menos elegante; desde el principio del viaje (y con ello me refiero al momento en el que salimos de la casa) estuvimos rodeadas de lujos y derroche innecesario de dinero: una enorme limusina blanca nos recogió en la puerta para llevarnos al aeropuerto en donde un jet privado, cortesía del padre de Yaya, nos esperaba para partir sin escalas a la hermosa ciudad de Paris.<p>

Al llegar al famoso hotel de Crillon, fuimos conducidas a nuestras habitaciones, ubicadas en el último piso del edificio para "tener la mejor vista de la ciudad".

Yo compartiría mi suite con Nadeshiko mientras que Rima y Yaya se quedarían en la habitación, igualmente lujosa, que se encontraba enfrente a la nuestra.

−Bien Amu, ponte tu mejor ropa que esta noche saldremos a divertirnos− Nadeshiko irradiaba entusiasmo por cada poro de su piel.

−Eto… ¿no sería mejor descansar el día de hoy? Ya sabes, aclimatarnos un poco y despertar temprano por la mañana a recorrer con calma la ciudad.

−Vamos Amu, no seas aguafiestas. Estamos aquí para divertirnos todo lo que podamos antes de que te conviertas en la aburrida señora Hotori− siempre había presentido que Nadeshiko no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mi boda con Tadase; este era el momento justo para aclarar las cosas.

−Nadeshiko, siempre he querido preguntarte algo…

−¿Qué ocurre Amu?

−Bueno… eto… tú… ¿a ti te desagrada Tadase?

La cara de mi amiga se volvió seria y pensativa. Supongo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

−Pues Tadase no me desagrada como persona, pienso que es un buen muchacho, pero no puedo soportar ver a mi mejor amiga casándose con una persona a la que no ama solo porque cree que tiene una obligación con su familia.

−¡Nadeshiko!

−No sé si me haya explicado bien Amu, pero yo quiero que en verdad seas feliz−dio unos pasos en mi dirección y una vez que estuvo en frente de mi me tomó las manos− se lo mucho que amas a Ikuto, y no trates de negarlo. Estoy segura que cometiste un gran error al aceptar casarte con Tadase –por mucho que odiara que lo dijera, tenía razón.

−Tu… estás equivocada− me giré molesta

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, los cuales aproveché para acomodar mis cosas dentro del inmenso ropero. No sé cómo logré encontrar la salida de ese lugar.

− Amu, cuanto lo siento− al parecer mi amiga no podía resistir el silencio por mucho tiempo− No quise molestarte, en verdad que no. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que pronto serás una mujer casada y feliz. No quiero ver más caras largas en este viaje; venimos aquí a que te diviertas tanto que te arrepientas de tu decisión – ¿cómo esperaba que no me enojara con sus cometarios? – es broma Amu. Vamos, hay que apresurarnos si no queremos que esas dos arrasen Paris sin nuestra ayuda.

* * *

><p>Tal y como había predicho Nadeshiko me divertí como una loca. Esa noche encontramos un pequeño y agradable lugar en el centro de la ciudad. Era un sencillo local en el que se presentaban espectáculos en vivo toda la noche; desde comediantes (algo que Rima disfrutó especialmente), poesía, y grupos musicales que comenzaban su camino por el mundo del espectáculo. Era un ambiente bohemio cargado de vibra artística por todos lados.<p>

−Wow!, tenemos que regresar a este lugar mañana por la noche – propuso emocionada Rima una vez que salimos del local.

−Estoy contigo Rima. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de subir al escenario y cantar en el karaoke. Y tú deberías mostrar tus dotes de bailarina Nadeshiko, estoy segura que todos se emocionarán con tu actuación.

Al igual que yo, mis amigas veían el arte más allá de la frivolidad con la que lo veían nuestros familiares; cada una de nosotras aspirábamos a ser grandes artistas algún día: el sueño de Yaya siempre había sido el de ser una gran actriz, Nadeshiko amaba el baile mientras que Rima tenía una enorme pasión por la comedia (aunque nunca lo fuera a confesar).

−¡El cuarteto artístico de Tokio se presentará mañana por la noche!

−Dudo que dejen subir al escenario a unas principiantes Yaya− yo tenía tantas ganas como ella de darme a conocer al público, pero ya me había resignado a una vida lejos de las artes.

−Nosotras subiremos mañana a ese escenario o dejo de llamarme Yaya−gritó alegremente.

Después de un día tan agitado no pude evitar caer rendida tan pronto como puse mi cabeza en la almohada, y lo agradecía, pues por una noche no tuve que sufrir con mis atormentadores sueños en los que Ikuto se alejaba de mí. Fue una noche totalmente reconfortante y lo agradecí pues estaba segura que al día siguiente sería arrastrada por todas las boutiques de Paris por tres compradoras compulsivas.

A la mañana siguiente (si es que se puede considerar de mañana la una de la tarde) fui despertada por el insistente timbre del teléfono.

−¿Moshi moshi? – pregunté con voz somnolienta

−¿Amu? ¿Eres tú?

−¡Tadase! – me puse de pié tan de prisa que tropecé con mis propios pies y caí al suelo, provocando que Nadeshiko se despertara abruptamente.

−cariño, ¿estás bien? – su voz sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

−Ha hahaha sí, estoy bien

La cara de Nadeshiko se veía de lo más graciosa por las mañanas. Si la viera Rima estoy segura que su lado cómico afloraría inmediatamente. No tengo la menor duda de ello.

−Parece que se están divirtiendo por allá.

−Sí, todo ha sido muy divertido, sobre todo la cara de Nadeshiko. Deberías de verla en estos momentos, está más graciosa que un payaso. Haha…−no pude escuchar la respuesta de Tadase porque el teléfono fue arrebatado de mis manos.

−Lo siento Hotori-san, su prometida no puede contestarle en estos momentos por que va a sufrir la furia de los Fujisaki. Hasta luego− tendría que correr si quería seguir con vida− ¡AMU! ¡VEN ACÁ!

Como pude me puse de pie y comencé a correr por toda la habitación con una furiosa Nadeshiko detrás de mí.

−¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima Hinamori! – ahora me arrepentía de no haber jugado más seguido a las carreras con Nagihiko, hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko, cuando tuve la oportunidad. Hubiera sido de gran ayuda esa práctica extra en estos momentos.

Corrí por entre los sillones de la salita contigua al dormitorio, salté sobre la mesa de centro y finalmente, cuando estaba segura que mi escape por la puerta iba a resultar, sentí unas manos asirse a mis hombros con fuerza.

−Así que parezco un payaso, ¿no es así Amu? – giré la cabeza lentamente pues tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarme

−Yo… yo…

−¡Prepárate a sufrir! – unas manos comenzaron a revolotear por mis costillas provocando que unas fuertes carcajadas salieran de mi boca.

−Nadeshiko… por favor…hahaha… ya…. Detente… Hahaha…

−Te lo advertí Hinamori, este será tu fin.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el ataque de cosquillas, solo sé que cuando al fin paró estaba agotada y tenía dolor en mi estómago por tanto reír.

−Me alegra que haya terminado al fin –suspiré

−Ho, pero si apenas está comenzando la venganza Amu… no sabes lo que te espera− la cara de mi amiga nunca se había visto más demoniaca que en estos momentos. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrirme después.

* * *

><p>Una vez que todas estuvimos listas, bajamos al no tan sencillo restaurant del hotel para poder disfrutar de un ligero desayuno antes de comenzar con nuestro recorrido por la ciudad.<p>

Visitamos muchos lugares muy interesantes que había en la ciudad como la torre Eiffel, pasamos por el Arco del Triunfo, visitamos los campos Elíseos y, tal como habría predicho, fui arrastrada por tres compradoras compulsivas por todo lo ancho y largo de la calle _Foubourg-Saint-Honoré_, conocida por ser una de las calles más prestigiosas y comerciales de Paris. Decidimos dejar la visita al Louvre para otro día, pues escuchamos que ni si quiera en un mes de visitas constantes podríamos apreciarlo totalmente, mucho menos en unas cuantas horas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre visitas a museos, idas a conciertos, viajes de compras, entre ellos la temible compra del vestido blanco que nos tomó más tiempo de lo esperado (o más de lo que yo esperaba). Mis amigas no se decidían por ningún modelo; que si era muy largo, o muy esponjoso, o que el velo no tenía el suficiente vuelo…. En resumen, toda una pesadilla.

Estaba por rendirme, después de haber visitado unas treinta famosas boutiques, cuando un pequeño aparador llamó mi atención. No era una tienda tan lujosa como las otras que habíamos visitado antes, pero el sencillo vestido que estaba expuesto en la ventana captó mi atención al instante.

Entré corriendo a la tienda (ante el asombro de mis amigas), y diez minutos después salí con una enorme bolsa blanca entre mis manos.

Todas habíamos estado de acuerdo en que el vestido era sencillamente perfecto. Ni muy vistoso ni demasiado soso; la precisa longitud de la cola y el velo, el corte y los adornos eran adorables…

Al final del arduo día de compras que habíamos pasado, nos detuvimos en una cafetería a beber café y comer _croissants._ Compartimos las experiencias del día entre risas y gritos (si… Yaya no podía evitar llamar la atención).

−Debemos apresurarnos a regresar al hotel… hay que alistarnos para regresar al bar y celebrar el haber hallado el vestido adecuado para Amu.− sugirió Yaya emocionada

−A mi me gustaría descansar un rato antes de salir nuevamente. Estoy agotada y me duelen los pies de tanto caminar

−Rima tiene razón, hay que descansar si queremos permanecer despiertas toda la noche− asentí ante las palabras de Nadeshiko. En verdad estaba emocionada por regresar a ese bohemio lugar. Presentía que esta noche sería especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san! ^^<strong>

**He aquí el segundo cap. de esta historia**

**No se ustedes, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de las cosquillas xD Me imagino a Nadeshiko en su face malvada persiguiendo a Amu por toda la habitación jajajaja**

**Bueno, les pudeo adelantar que en el prox. cap volverá a aparecer nuestro sexy violinista favorito, así que estén atentas :P**

**Me despido, no sin antes recordarles de la existencia de cierto botoncito que se encuentra en la parte de abajo con la leyenda "Review this chapter" ^^ ya saben que es mi única paga, así que háganos feliz a Yoru y a mi regalándonos uno de sus bellos comentarios :)**

**Ja ne!**

**KillersLikeCandies93**

* * *

><p><em>Fecha de la próxima actualización: Lunes 17Oct/2011_


	3. Encuentro doloroso

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto se hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Encuentro doloroso<br>**

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, por suerte logramos conseguir una mesa en el lugar más apartado del escenario, junto a la puerta.<p>

−Me pregunto por qué estará tan lleno el lugar

−La respuesta es obvia Rima, es porque el mejor cuarteto japonés se presentará esta noche en el escenario. La noticia se esparció muy rápido− Yaya brincaba emocionada sobre su silla. Temía que en cualquier momento saliera volando por el techo.

−Más bien creo que se debe a eso−Nadeshiko señalaba un poster que se encontraba pegado en la pared junto a la puerta

−¿Black Diamonds? – pregunté curiosa. El nombre de ese grupo se me hacía conocido, pero ¿en dónde lo había escuchado?

−Mite, mite… dice que esta noche darán un concierto en compañía de un reconocido músico japonés… me muero de ganas por saber quién será. ¿se imaginan que apareciera el guapísimo Tanizawa Tomofumi? Sería todo un sueño hecho realidad – Yaya suspiraba al imaginar a su cantante favorito parado en el escenario.

Las luces se apagaron en una clara señal que el concierto estaba por comenzar.

−Supongo que no tendremos que esperar por mucho más – la voz de Nadeshiko se fue apagando mientras que un sonido, tan conocido para mí, fue llenando la habitación.

Unas rápidas notas tocadas por dedos expertos llenaron mis oídos haciendo que mi pulso se disparara. No había nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera tocar de esa manera,nadie excepto...

Un reflector iluminó el centro del escenario sobre una alta y esbelta figura. Ahora no me cabía duda alguna de que se trataba de él.

Ikuto mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sus dedos volaban por las cuerdas del violín. Hacía mucho que no lo veía con sus tejanos rotos y su playera negra favorita.

Luces de todos colores alumbraron el escenario en el momento en el que los demás instrumentos se unieron al ensamble. Guitarra y batería acompañaron al violín pero sin opacar su delicado sonido.

Los gritos llenaron el pequeño espacio en el momento en el que la vocalista del grupo, Hoshina Utau apareció al centro del escenario moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Era una mujer muy hermosa: alta, delgada, con curvas bien definidas y un largo y sedoso cabello rubio que enmarcaba su sonrosado rostro. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, se veía muy bien al lado de Ikuto, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Lentamente, Ikuto abrió sus enormes ojos violáceos y miró a Utau bailar con un pícaro brillo en su semblante. A pesar de haber sido yo la que decidió alejarse de él, no podía dejar de sentir un terrible dolor en mi pecho al pensar que Ikuto pudiera haber estado con otra mujer.

−¡Amu! ¿Te encuentras bien? – la mirada preocupada de mis amigas me hizo notar que me había puesto de pie repentinamente.

−Yo… − nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Lo sabía, Ikuto me había reconocido. – lo siento… tengo que irme.

Salí corriendo del abarrotado lugar a trompicones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas nublando mi vista, no sabía hacia donde corría, solo me importaba alejarme lo suficiente de aquel lugar y de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos.

−Amu, ¡espera, Amu! – fui rodeada por el cálido abrazo de mis amigas. –Regresemos al hotel.

* * *

><p>Yaya dijo que lo mejor para relajarme sería tomar un baño caliente, y Nadeshiko declaró que no había nada mejor contra la tristeza que un poco de chocolate, por lo que salió de la habitación y fue directo a una pastelería a buscar un poco de "alegría comestible".<p>

–Nadeshiko, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – le reclamó Rima una vez que apareció por la puerta cargada de cajas.

–Pensé que encontrar una buena pastelería sería fácil, pero terminé perdida y tuve que hablarle a Kukai para que me orientara un poco. –bufó fingiendo estar molesta.

–Bueno, bueno, deja de hablar y apresúrate que la película ya está por comenzar. Rima eligió la de "Los pingüinos de papá". ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verla!

–Claro, el gran Dios de la comedia, Jim Carrey no puede faltar en una noche de películas.

–Toma Amu, compré este especialmente para ti– Nadeshiko se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una pequeña cajita que contenía un delicioso pastel de chocolate y trufas. – La vendedora dijo que era lo mejor para los problemas del corazón.

–Gracias Nadeshiko– traté de darle la mejor sonrisa que tenía para tranquilizarla y agradecerle su preocupación.

–No me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos las amigas. Así que ahora trágate ese pastel y ve muy bien esa película, que yo me encargo de lo demás.

–Hi, eso haré.

* * *

><p>Me acomodé entre las mullidas almohadas con la esperanza de que el sueño me arrastrase a un mundo sin dolor, estaba esperando a que mis ojos se cerraran presas del cansancio… nada.<p>

−Amu… sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero aún estas a tiempo de romper tu compromiso con Tadase. ¿No has siquiera considerado la opción de regresar con Ikuto?

−Algunas veces traté de imaginar que es lo que haría si Ikuto me pidiera nuevamente que dejara todo y me fuera con él, − susurré− y sé que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para volver a decirle que no. Por más que trate de convencerme que algún día seré verdaderamente feliz con Tadase, algo dentro de mí me dice que no es cierto, que solo al lado de Ikuto podré serlo.

−Entonces ¿Por qué demonios sigues con esta locura? Ve con él y dile lo que sientes.

−No puedo Nadeshiko

− ¿Por qué no?

−Porque ya lo decepci

oné una vez. Sé que él ya no me ama, lo vi en sus ojos. Ahora hay otra mujer en su vida. Lo eché a perder – hundí mi cara sobre la almohada para ocultar las lágrimas. Me sentía como una completa idiota que había arruinado su vida por completo y que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar el desastre.

−No seas tonta Amu, tienes que luchar. Dudo que Ikuto te haya olvidado así tan fácilmente, él te amaba.

−Exacto Nadeshiko, me amaba, pero lo lastimé y ahora me odia.

−¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

−¡Porque lo sé!… lo conozco perfectamente. Él me odia y lo comprendo, yo también me odiaría por hacerle eso.

−Sigo creyendo que estás equivocada…

No volví a pronunciar una palabra el resto de la noche, pero tampoco pude dormir mucho. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño era arrastrada hasta una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaba entre lágrimas, y en cada ocasión fui consolada por Nadeshiko.

No merecía tener una amiga tan buena como ella, no merecía nada de lo que tenía. Era una mala persona que solo lastimaba a los que la rodeaban, aún sin proponérmelo.

Ni si quiera merecía que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara, yo merecía sufrir por todo lo malo que había hecho, y que seguramente, seguiría haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san!<strong>

**u_uU creo q tardé en subir este cap un poco más d lo previsto, pero los examenes me han traido como loca... y luego la obra q tuve en el colegio me tenía vuelta loca. **

**Ya se que este capítulo está demasiado deprimnte, pero ya saben q para subir, hay q tocar el fondo... y eso precisamente es lo q está haciendo Amu. No se apuren, el encuentro entre estos dos será muy pronto *muajajajajaja***

**Aquí viene la parte más molesta, y es la d pedir sus amables comentarios... juro q no tardan mas d dos minutos escribiendo "esto apesta, mejor comprate una tele" o "Amo a Ikuto *0*" pero cada uno d sus reviews me matan d alegría y nos animan a mi y a Yoru a subir el cap antes ^^ Y les recuerdo q no tienen q estar registrados en la página para hacerlo, solo deben darle click a ese bellisimo link de abajo cuya leyenda dice: "Review this chapter"**

**Tambien si recomiendan esta historia a sus amigos no nos vendría nada mal xD**

**Pues cuidense mucho, y prometo q si recibo aunque sea 1 comentario subiré el sig cap para el 30 de Oct. como regalo d Noche de brujas :P así q ya saben... **

**Ja ne!**

**KillersLikeCandies93**

_PD: En mi cuenta de DreamWeaverDili tengo otras historias... y un muy bello Amuto q es como mi final para "Shugo Chara Party" n_n_


	4. ¿Esto será un plan malvado?

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto s hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: ¿Será un plan malvado?<strong>

* * *

><p>Solo teníamos un día más para visitar la ciudad antes de regresar a Japón, y al parecer habíamos estado aplazando nuestra visita al Louvre, por lo que decidimos que sería excelente para despejar nuestras cabezas (supongo que todas se referían al despeje de mi cabeza) al estar rodeadas de tantas obras artísticas.<p>

Llegamos quince minutos antes de que se abriera el museo, queríamos aprovechar cada minuto del día que tuviéramos disponible antes del cierre, que lamentablemente sería a las seis de la tarde por tratarse de día sábado, así que tendríamos que ir prácticamente corriendo− sin hacerlo realmente, ya saben, está prohibido correr en un museo−por todas las salas, viendo lo más posible.

Llegamos a la amplia explanada en donde se erguía la majestuosa Pirámide de cristal que era, además de un hermoso monumento, la nueva entrada al museo.

–Esto es muy emocionante–gritó Yaya.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo Yaya, no puedo esperar– confesó Rima.

–Calma chicas, son solo cinco minutos más.

–No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan calmada Fujisaki. Teniendo tantas obras maestras a unos cuantos metros… – pero antes de que Yaya pudiera terminar su discurso magistral, fue interrumpida por la chillona voz del tono de mensajes de Nadeshiko que gritaba _"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"_

–¿Quién osa interrumpirme en medio de mi discurso? – preguntó Yaya muy enojada, lanzándole una mirada asesina al pequeño aparato que sostenía Nadeshiko.

–Es Kukai… – ¿es mi imaginación o la sonrisa de Nadeshiko es un poco aterradora? –Dice que nos divirtamos en el museo.

–Dile que si vuelve a interrumpir, no le daré el llavero que le compré.

A las nueve en punto entramos por las puertas del museo y el recorrido comenzó. Pagamos 10 euros por acceso total a las salas permanentes del museo y comenzamos a caminar por los amplios pasillos exquisitamente decorados.

A pesar de que no teníamos demasiada tiempo para ponernos a contemplar detalles, no pudimos evitar detenernos en más de una ocasión a admirar alguna pintura que nos impresionaba por su belleza, las esculturas, incluso la manera en la que la luz solar se colaba por los ventanales era una delicia para la vista. Nos sentíamos como niñas pequeñas en una dulcería o dentro de una juguetería. Estábamos en el paraíso de los artistas.

Finalmente llegamos a la parte del museo en donde se exhibían las obras más famosas como la Venus de Milo; el David y el Pensador, ambas esculturas de Miguel Ángel. Pinturas como La virgen del Canciller Rolin, La coronación de Napoleón, La última cena… pero la favorita entre las favoritas fue la que más llamó nuestra atención (sobre todo la de Yaya): La Gioconda, mejor conocida como la Mona Lisa.

−Tengo que tener una foto con ella. Kukai no me creerá que estuve a cinco centímetros de esta maravillosa obra si no tomo una foto−gritaba muy emocionada

−Yaya, silencio o van a sacarnos los guardias− rogaba Nadeshiko mientras detenía la cámara frente a su rostro – y deja de moverte o si no saldrá borrosa

−No puedo evitarlo Nadeshiko, estoy tan emocionada.

−No más azúcar para Yaya por el resto del viaje− me susurró Rima al oído

−Ho Rima, ya te escuché ¡eres mala! – un puchero asomó en el rostro de la más joven del grupo

−Es por tu propio bien

−¡No!

−¡Que sí!

−¡Que no, no!

−¿Hay algún problema señoritas? –preguntó un alto y apuesto guardia con ese acento francés que provocaba que todas las mujeres temblaran

−N… no, estamos bien – respondí nerviosamente. Hey, al fin y al cabo yo también era mujer.

−Me preguntaría si podría tomarnos una fotografía a las cuatro, ya sabe, para mostrarles a todos nuestros familiares lo cerca que estuvimos de la famosa Lisa− el lado tenebroso y seductor de Nadeshiko salió a flote dejando al pobre guardia atónito.

−Yo… no sé si deba− oh si… el pobre estaba perdido ahora.

−Solo será una inocente fotografía, no creo que a nadie le haga daño− mordía su labio provocativamente dejando al guardia sin salida.

−De acuerdo. Solo una foto− Nadeshiko 1, guardia 0.

Nos colocamos delante del pequeño cuadro, a una distancia prudente y sonreímos a la cámara.

−Todas digan _fromage _

−_Fromage _– y el flash fue disparado.

* * *

><p>Desafortunadamente todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez, por lo que cinco minutos antes de las seis se dio el aviso del cierre del museo y fuimos conducidos a las puertas de salida.<p>

Reímos como locas todo el camino de regreso al hotel al recordar a la Nadeshiko en fase seductora que dejó atontado al guardia con todo el poder de las Fujisaki. Incluso Rima aceptó que había sido la mejor actuación que había visto en su vida.

−Creo que el pobre hombre quedó traumado de por vida por culpa de Nadeshiko− me dolía tanto el estómago de reír que necesitaba sentarme pronto o estaba segura que tropezaría en cualquier momento.

−¡Ya se! Tenía cara de bobo cuando Nadeshiko se despidió de él con un beso…

−No fue para tanto, ni siquiera utilicé todo mi potencial con él. De habérmelo propuesto lo tendría en estos momentos en mi cama en el hotel.

−Eres perversa Fujisaki, y eso me agrada – Rima y Nadeshiko chocaron palmas en el aire con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios.

−Bueno, dejando a un lado al pobre guardia apantallado díganme, ¿qué haremos esta noche?

−No lo sé Yaya, ¿tú qué opinas Amu? Mañana es nuestro último día aquí y al fin y al cabo este es tú viaje.

−Bien, yo pensaba dormir temprano para mañana poder ir a pasear por ahí antes de irnos al aeropuerto. Un día tranquilo

−¡Que aburrido! Vamos, estoy muy animada el día de hoy, quiero hacer algo− gritaba y brincaba Yaya entusiasmada.

−De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué se les ocurre hacer que no implique salir del hotel?

−¿Qué tal una pijamada? – sugirió Rima

−Se me ocurre algo mejor. Tenemos un excelente bar junto al lobby y no lo hemos aprovechado. ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí a tomar algo, escuchar un poco de buena música y platicar? Suena mejor que quedarnos encerradas en la habitación

−¡Es una excelente idea Nadeshiko!

−Suena mejor que la pijamada

−¿Estás de acuerdo Amu?

−Suena bien.

−Entonces queda decidido – dijo Nadeshiko una vez que estuvimos en el lujoso lobby del hotel –Nos vemos en el bar a las 10. Por mientras retirémonos a descansar y arreglarnos.

−¡Si general! – exclamaron mis amigas al unísono y nos pusimos a reír.

−Esta será una noche para recordar, ya lo verán…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la habitación, me tumbé pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón y comencé a buscar algo bueno que poder ver en la televisión mientras Nadeshiko había entrado al baño a "embellecerse" para esta noche.<p>

No encontraba nada interesante que ver, es decir, todo estaba en francés a excepción de un noticiero en el que hablaban acerca de los problemas mundiales. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas de los que preocuparme como para pensar en otros que ni siquiera estaba en mis manos resolver. Finalmente decidí que sería mejor tomar una siesta si quería ser capaz de mantenerme despierta cuando bajáramos al bar. La visita al museo me había dejado molida.

Desperté justo en el momento en el que Nadeshiko salía del baño rodeada por una nube de vapor que acentuaba su esbelta figura enfundada en un sencillo pero no por eso menos elegante, vestido color lila. Era un vestido que estaba sujetado por un solo tirante grueso, dejando al descubierto su pálido hombro izquierdo, por el que caía suavemente su cabello negro en cascada

−¿Cómo luzco? – caminó hacia donde me encontraba con la elegancia de una bailarina y al llegar a los pies de la cama giró sobre si para que pudiera apreciar el vestido desde todos ángulos

−Luces hermosa Nadeshiko

−Oh vamos, nadie se fijará en mi en cuanto te vean aparecer por el vestíbulo.

−¿De qué hablas? –pregunté confundida

−¡Vamos! Que no hay mucho tiempo para que te arregles. Ya verás que te dejaré como a una auténtica princesa

−Pero yo…

−Sin peros, apresúrate− me haló del brazo para ponerme de pie y luego me empujó hasta el baño tras lo cual cerró la puerta. –Rápido Amu, no escucho el agua correr.

−Bien, bien… ¡ya voy! No le veo el caso, ni que nadie más aparte de ustedes fuera a verme.

−En el lobby estarás a la vista de todo el mundo, no sabes con quien puedas toparte…

Me tomé mi tiempo para relajarme bajo el tibio chorro de agua esperando que de esa manera pudiera relajar mis músculos adoloridos por la larga caminata en el museo; dejé que el aroma a fresas del champú me hiciera olvidar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, todas las tristezas y preocupaciones que amenazaban a mi cordura. Por unos minutos solo fui Amu, la alegre niña que amaba la pintura.

Tomé una esponjosa toalla y me envolví con ella. Había olvidado traer conmigo lo que debería usar esa noche; no es que Nadeshiko me hubiera dejado mucho tiempo para tomar algo de mi maleta. Supongo que tendría que salir así.

Al abrir la cortina me topé con un hermoso vestido de tirantes rojo con un pequeño moño negro como único adorno. Estaba doblado perfectamente sobre una toalla para evitar que se mojara con las gotitas de vapor condensado.

−Es precioso – dije tomando el vestido entre mis manos admirando la suave textura de seda entre mis dedos.

−Me alegro que te guste Amu – gritó Nadeshiko al otro lado de la puerta – lo elegí solo para ti. Yaya eligió los zapatos y Rima el resto. −¿el resto?

Mis ojos se agrandaron con alarma ante el provocativo conjunto de encaje negro que hacían de complemento para el vestido.

−¡No esperas que use esto!

−Vamos Amu, tú misma lo has dicho. Nadie te verá, así que ¿cuál es el problema? –tenía un punto

−Supongo que tienes razón…

−Apresúrate que aún tengo que peinarte y colocarte el maquillaje.

Rápidamente, y tratando de no sonrojarme demasiado, me puse el conjunto de encaje negro y el vestido rojo y salí a pedir ayuda a mi amiga pues el cierre de la espalda se encontraba un poco lejos del alcance de mi mano.

−Vamos, siéntate rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo− subió bruscamente el cierre y tomándome de los hombros me dio un empujón para hacerme sentar sobre la cama.

−¿Tiempo para qué? No esperamos a nadie ¿cierto?

−Claro que no, pero no queremos quedarnos sin lugar en la barra, así que hay que apresurarnos. Ahora mira hacia arriba y no parpadees− y así fue como comenzó el molesto ritual de "peina y maquilla a Amu antes de que se llene la barra del bar".

Exactamente una hora después, ambas nos encontrábamos listas y arregladas.

−Bueno, hora de partir− dije tomando mi bolso a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta.

−Un momento, tenemos que esperara a la llamada de Rima y Yaya

−Pero ¿no habías dicho que debíamos apresurarnos o la barra se llenaría? – a veces me costaba comprenderla.

−Sí, pero no podemos ir sin Rima y Yaya

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el teléfono de la habitación sonó y mi compañera de habitación se apresuró a contestar.

−¿Bueno?... si, Amu está lista… de acuerdo… bien, nos vemos− y colgó –Bien, es hora de bajar.

−¿Y Yaya y Rima?

−Oh, nos alcanzarán luego− dijo abriendo la puerta

−Pero tu dijiste que…

−No importa lo que dije. ¡Vamos!

Me sentía muy confundida. Era mi imaginación o Nadeshiko estaba actuando más bipolar que otras veces. Tal vez el Viejo Continente le había afectado el cerebro.

Llamamos al ascensor y entramos una vez que las puertas se abrieron frente a nosotras. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando Nadeshiko exclamó:

−Olvidé mi móvil en la habitación, no tardo.

−Eh… espera, Nadeshiko, voy contigo.

−No hace falta, no tardaré. Espérame abajo y guárdanos unos lugares en la barra ¿si?

−De… de acuerdo

* * *

><p>Y así fue que terminé sentándome sola en la larga y lustrosa barra del bar.<p>

−_Bonne nuit mademoiselle ¿__Je peux__offrir__quelque chose à__boire?_– preguntó el cantinero al llegar a mi lado. Era un hombre no muy alto de cabello canoso con una sonrisa amable en su rostro de ojos azules.

−Lo siento, no hablo francés.

−_Pardonnez-moi_. Le preguntaba si no habría algo que le pudiera ofrecer de tomar.

−Oh. Bien, creo que tomaré un… hmp… una copa del vino tinto más ligero que tenga. Por favor.

−El vino más dulce de Francia para la señorita – sirvió una copa de espumoso vino y la colocó frente a mí. El sabor era definitivamente el de un vino joven y lleno de sabor. Aún se podía percibir el dulce sabor de las uvas en él.

−¿Qué le pareció?

−Es joven y dulce. Exquisita elección.

−Oh, usted sí que sabe de vinos

−No me considero la experta – contesté sintiendo un leve rubor cubrir mis mejillas ante el alago – pero puedo reconocer un vino de buena cosecha cuando lo veo, o pruebo.

−Además de bella, muy inteligente− dijo riendo− ¿Qué hace una muchacha como tú sola en una noche como esta?

−Bien, vine de viaje con unas amigas para conocer esta hermosa ciudad. Deben estar terminando de arreglarse en estos momentos. No deben de tardar mucho más

−Ha, ya veo. Un viaje celebrando una graduación. No hay mejor lugar que Paris para ello.

−Bueno, no es exactamente un viaje de graduación, más bien es una despedida de soltera – dije agachando la mirada

− Una idea original. Supongo que usted organizó el viaje.

−Bueno, no… en realidad el viaje fue organizado para mí. – el hombre pareció sorprendido por un instante, pero luego de reponerse de la sorpresa inicial me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

−El muchacho debe ser muy afortunado.

No sabía que responder; por suerte un hombre al otro lado de la barra solicitó los servicios del cantinero quien se tuvo que alejar a servir a su cliente.

Suspiré cansada. ¿Por qué todos veía tan mal el que yo me fuera a casar? ¿Qué es lo que tenía el mundo en contra de Tadase?

Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Había pasado ya una hora desde que había llegado aquí. ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo? No, lo más seguro es que Nadeshiko estuviera "embelleciendo" a Yaya o a Rima. Mi mejor amiga podía ser toda una maniática cuando de maquillaje y peinados se trataba. Me arrepentí de haber dejado mi móvil en la habitación, debí haber regresado con Nadeshiko, así no tendría que estar sola en estos momentos.

Decidí esperar un poco más antes de ir a investigar que ocurría. Si no llegaban cuando hubiera terminado mi delicioso vino iría de regreso a la habitación.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos antes de que considerara que ya era tiempo de ir a buscarlas. Saqué algo de dinero de mi bolso para pagar el vino que había bebido y me levanté del banco en el cual había estado sentada para dirigirme a la salida. El lugar estaba vacío, ¿para qué me mandaron a apartar lugar en la barra? Nadeshiko era una exagerada.

Me giré en el preciso instante en el que dos figuras entraron por la puerta.

Una mujer rubia de figura escultural entró del brazo de un alto hombre de cabello azulado y ojos violáceos.

No puede ser.

−¡Amu! – se veía realmente sorprendido de verme en ese lugar. Tan sorprendido como estaba yo de encontrarlo justo en el mismo hotel en el que yo me hospedaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san! :D<strong>

**Al fin el encuentro Amu/Ikuto *0* q qcreen q pasará? jojojojo solo les puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo es mi favorito :3**

**Quiero agradecer a MrBrightside y a Kiriha-chan por sus reviews ^^ en verdad les agradesco sus comentarios, me ayudaron mucho para esta capi, espero q haya sido de su agrado. Se los dedico con mucho cariño :)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, a Yoru y a mi nos encanta leer q opinan y nos hace mucy feliz (más a él por que un review es un pescadito más xD) Asi q comenten porfavor! No tienen que estar registrados para hacerlo... solo tienen q dar click a ese link de abajo q dice "review this chapter" :D**

**Ja ne!**

**KillersLikeCandies93**


	5. Lo que grita el corazón

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto s hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)_

_Atención! Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para todo público (lemmon)... _Si eres sensible a estas escenas, por favor, abstente de leer o Yoru te irá a robar todos los pares izquierdos de tus calcetines en la noche _Ò_Ó __  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:Lo que grita el corazón.<br>**

* * *

><p>Me giré en el preciso instante en el que dos figuras entraron por la puerta.<p>

Una mujer rubia de figura escultural entró del brazo de un alto hombre de cabello azulado y ojos violáceos.

No puede ser.

−¡Amu! – se veía realmente sorprendido de verme en ese lugar. Tan sorprendido como estaba yo de encontrarlo justo en el mismo hotel en el que yo me hospedaba.

−¿Tú eres Amu?¿Hinamori Amu? –preguntó la rubia− ¡no puede ser!, Ikuto me ha contado tanto sobre ti. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

−Yo…

−Oh, lo siento, que maleducada soy. Mi nombre es Hoshina Utau, puedes llamarme Utau. ¿Puedo llamarte Amu, cierto?

−S… si− ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

−Que alegría. Siempre quise conocerte y que curioso que viviendo en Japón tuviéramos que viajar al extranjero para vernos. ¿Cierto?

−Su… supongo que sí.

−¿Ya te ibas? Espero que no, así podremos platicar y conocernos mejor. Aún es temprano.

−Tal vez tiene que reunirse con alguna persona, no debemos molestarla Utau.

−No seas tonto Ikuto, no creo que a Amu le moleste. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tomamos algo? Yo invito por supuesto.

−Bien… estaba buscando a mis amigas, dijeron que bajarían en un rato.

−Entonces podemos esperar juntos. ¡Ven! − me haló del brazo y me condujo a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar. Nos sentamos en unos mullidos sillones individuales de tapiz rojo. –Cuéntanos Amu, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a Paris en esta época del año?

−Vengo con unas amigas de viaje a conocer. Todas amamos el arte y que mejor lugar que Paris para conocerlo – trataba con todas mis fuerzas no mirar en _su_ dirección, pero era _tan_ difícil.

−Estoy de acuerdo. No hay mejor lugar que Paris para admirar el arte en todo el mundo. Yo vine en una gira con mi banda, los Black Diamonds, no sé si hayas escuchado de nosotros. Ikuto vino a acompañarnos; el nombre de un músico famoso siempre ayuda a grupos que inician su carrera.

−Los escuchamos tocar anoche. Estuvimos en el bar donde dieron su concierto

−¡No lo creo! ¿Qué tal les pareció? – se veía verdaderamente emocionada por conocer mi opinión. Me sentía rara.

−Amu y sus amigas no se quedaron mucho tiempo. Ni si quiera terminaron de escuchar la primera canción.

−¿Sabías que fueron y no me avistaste? ¡Qué malo eres Ikuto!

−No hubo oportunidad de decirlo – cuando me giré a verlo él apartó rápidamente la mirada.

−Bueno, lo importante es que ahora podemos conocernos finalmente – un mesero se aproximó a nuestra mesa y nos preguntó si queríamos beber algo – tres whiskies escoceses. Lo más fuerte que tenga. Hoy me siento con algo de frio y que mejor que un buen trago para calentarnos.

No tuve si quiera la oportunidad de decirle que no me gustaba mucho el alcohol tan concentrado antes de que tuviéramos frente a nosotros tres pequeñas copitas con el líquido dorado.

−Brindemos por este encuentro para que haya más en el futuro – no quería ser maleducada, así que tomé la copa entre mis dedos. Un trago no me haría mucho daño. – hasta el fondo y que no quede ni una gota−ahora si estaba en problemas.

Con un solo movimiento eché la cabeza hacia atrás y vertí todo el líquido dentro de mi boca. No pude evitar toser al sentir el hirviente licor quemar toda mi garganta.

−Eso estuvo genial. Quiero intentarlo otra vez.

−Yo creo que paso, no creo poder aguantar otro de esos.

−¿Tan poco aguantas Amu? Yo siempre te creí más valiente – mi piel se erizó ante el sonido melódico y seductor de la voz de Ikuto. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó, no solo al modo con el que brillaban sus ojos, si no al reto implícito en sus palabras.

−Bien, que sea una ronda más.

Después del tercer vaso de whisky hablar con Ikuto se volvió tan fácil como antes. Incluso empezamos a reír al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que había tropezado cuando éramos pequeños y él había terminado por salvarme.

−Recuerdas esa vez en la que nos encontrábamos en tu casa de verano, esa con el enorme lago rodeado de árboles – dijo con una enorme sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

−Cómo olvidarlo. Ese fue el inicio de mi trauma hacia los patos

−Yo quiero escuchar esa historia

−Bueno, yo me encontraba muy tranquilo trepado en un gran árbol a la orilla de este lago, y Amu esperaba abajo, muy enojada por que no podía subir.

−Ikuto fue muy malo, no me quería mostrar su "rama secreta" para subir al árbol.

−Aunque te la hubiera mostrado no la hubieras alcanzado, eras una enana

−Como no me la mostró, tuve que rodear el árbol a buscar un modo de subir, y sin querer pisé un nido de patos. La mamá pata estaba enfurecida conmigo por haber pisado su nido.

−La comenzó a corretear por todo el jardín hasta que terminó lanzándose al agua sin saber nadar.

−Ikuto saltó a salvarme y cuando salimos parecía un enorme gato empapado – ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas ante el recuerdo.

−Me hubiera encantado ver eso− suspiró Utau.

Súbitamente un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa, nadie sabía que decir. Afortunadamente el móvil de Utau comenzó a sonar rompiendo el incómodo momento.

−Lo siento, al parecer tengo que ir a ver a los chicos. Tienen un problema con un ensamble y necesitan que esté ahí.

−Te acompaño− dijo él poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

−No es necesario, además no podemos dejar a Amu aquí sola, cualquier tonto se le podría acercar y no queremos eso− la gran cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre me hizo imaginar que Utau le guiñaba el ojo a Ikuto− nos vemos mañana, aunque… no te apures demasiado.

Lo último que vimos fue la rubia cabellera de Utau desaparecer por la puerta del lugar.

Nuevamente ese incómodo silencio se instaló en el espacio que nos separaba. Tenía que hacer algo para romperlo.

−Utau parase ser una persona muy agradable.

−Sí, lo es. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí estos últimos meses.

…

−¿Cómo la conociste? – quería saber en qué había estado Ikuto los meses en los que no había sabido casi nada de él.

−La verdad es que fue gracias al violín− su sonrisa era misteriosa y en sus ojos había un brillo que yo conocía muy bien. Ese brillo solo aparecía cuando Ikuto escondía algo.

−¿El violín? –alcé la ceja en modo interrogativo.

−Ya sabes, el violín que era de mi padre… − esperé a que continuara – la última noche que estuve en tu casa estaba tan enojado y frustrado porque hubieras decidido aceptar ese absurdo compromiso que me desquité con el viejo violín. Por suerte sobrevivió, pero estaba en muy malas condiciones, así que lo llevé a reparar.

"Cuando fui a recogerlo, el dueño del taller me entregó una nota que descubrió dentro de él. La había escrito mi padre. En ella hablaba de la existencia de Utau; mi media hermana."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba… Ikuto no estaba…

−¿No estás saliendo con ella?

−¿Con Utau? No… no podría – dijo soltando una amarga carcajada – no podría salir con nadie más. Por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Amu.

−Ikuto…

−Yo sé, tienes que casarte con Hotori para que tu familia no se vaya a la quiebra. – podía notar el enojo salir de cada una de sus palabras.− ¿Amu? Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. No quería hacerte llorar.

Se levantó corriendo de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y se colocó a mi lado. Me estrechó tiernamente contra su pecho y limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

−Lo siento tanto, en verdad. No quería que te sintieras mal. No es tu culpa que yo siga sintiéndome tan enojado, pero no es contigo Amu, de eso puedes estar segura.

−¡Cállate! – le dije

−¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo

−Que te calles idiota. No quiero que te sigas echando la culpa, todo esto es por mí, porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar a mi corazón.

−¿De qué estás hablando? – alzó mi mentón para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

−No pudiste pensar que ya no te amaba. Nunca podría hacer eso. Es solo que… yo temía tanto por mi familia que no pude… no pude negarme – las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas.

−_Oi_ Amu, ven, vamos a seguir hablando de esto en otro lugar.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos nos miraban. Ikuto tenía razón, debíamos salir de ese lugar si no queríamos armar un escándalo mayor.

Me dejé conducir por su fuerte brazo fuera del bar, y a través del lobby hasta llegar al elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron nos introdujimos rápidamente.

Ni bien se hubieron cerrado las puertas, me abracé al cuello de Ikuto pues sentía que las piernas no podían sostenerme más. Se lo había dicho, al fin los pensamientos que habían atormentado mi cabeza por tantos meses al fin habían sido expresados en voz alta.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que Ikuto acariciaba mi espalda y me apretaba más contra su duro cuerpo.

−En verdad lo siento, lo siento…

−Ya, ahora eso no importa más. Por fin sé que nunca me dejaste de amar. –giré mi rostro para verlo directo a sus ojos violáceos.

−¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

−No encontraba otra explicación a tu forma de actuar. Dejar a un lado todos nuestros planes, nuestros sueños. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

−Que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para negarme a salvar a mi familia.

−Siempre fuiste una persona fuerte, no veía la manera de que fueses a ceder tan fácil.

−Eres un tonto

−Lo soy.

Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando; nuestros alientos se mesclaron con tortuosa lentitud. Mi corazón latía lentamente como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, pero en el momento en el que nuestras bocas se unieron, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho.

Sentía cada caricia de Ikuto sobre mi piel, cada roce despertaba mi ansia, quería todo de él. Que fuera solo para mí.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, él me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en donde mi cuerpo chocó estrepitosamente contra la puerta provocando que soltara todo el aire de golpe. Él pegó nuevamente su boca contra la mía y comenzamos una danza hambrienta por los labios del otro.

−Creo que deberíamos entrar−dijo entre jadeos

−Sí, sería lo mejor.

Con manos ágiles sacó la llave electrónica de la habitación y la introdujo en la cerradura permitiendo que la puerta se abriera. Lo halé dentro de la habitación y él, con su agilidad felina, cerró la puerta de una patada.

Continuamos besándonos y avanzando a trompicones por la habitación hasta que choqué con los pies de la cama, lo que provocó que cayera de espaldas sobre ella. Con Ikuto sobre mí.

Pude sentir la extraña dureza de su cuerpo contra el mío ocasionando que me sonrojara violentamente, y él, al notar mi reacción, se intentó apartar pero lo retuve colocando mi mano en su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

−Amu…

−Quiero estar contigo.

−Y yo, prometo que no me volveré a alejar de ti, pero esta no es la manera− intentó ponerse de pié pero no se lo volví a permitir, pues volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso urgente.

Su risa angelical me regresó a la realidad.

−Calma Amu, tendremos mucho tiempo. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.

−Pero yo si quiero− me miró vacilante, tendría que convencerlo de alguna manera. Tuve que tragarme mi vergüenza y mirar a otro lado− hazme tuya.

Tomó mi barbilla con delicadeza y la giró para que lo viera a los ojos.

−¿Qué dijiste? – susurró

−Dije que quiero que me hagas tuya. Aquí y ahora. – mordí mi labio en señal de lo avergonzada que estaba por mis palabras. Nunca me creí capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

La vacilación que en algún momento llegó a aparecer en su mirada desapareció por completo; al parecer mis palabras habían surtido efecto, pues él volvió a atacar mis labios después de unos momentos, pero esta vez con una fiereza desconocida para mí.

Comenzó a pasar su mano con urgencia sobre mis piernas provocando que nuevas sensaciones despertaran en mi interior. Pero no era suficiente.

Con trabajo nos puso de pie sin despegar nuestros labios un solo centímetro, y una vez que estuvimos de pie frente a la cama llevó su ansiosa boca directo a mi cuello.

Dejó un cálido rastro de besos por toda mi garganta hasta llegar a mis hombros, donde continuo su exploración con su lengua a la vez que comenzaba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, dejando que este callera al suelo con un suave frufrú de seda. Giró mi cuerpo para que quedara frente a él, y pude ver un brillo salvaje en sus ojos cuando descubrió el fino encaje negro que cubría mi pálida piel. Le tendría que agradecer a Nadeshiko por haberme obligado a usarlo esta noche.

Su boca volvió a atrapar mis labios nuevamente mientras que sus manos recorrían toda la piel que quedaba expuesta. Me estaba enloqueciendo.

Coloqué mis manos contra su pecho, y a pesar del temblor de mis dedos, logré darle a entender que quería deshacerme de su molesta camisa para sí poder apreciar con descaro su hermoso abdomen bien formado.

Él me estrechó contra su duro pecho y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras que sus manos viajaban al seguro de mi sujetador y lo soltaban, dejándome expuesta ante sus profundos ojos violetas.

−Eres hermosa−susurró contra mis labios. Sus manos viajaron a mis pechos donde comenzaron a trazar figuras con sus pulgares provocando que soltara un gemido de placer.

En un segundo terminamos nuevamente sobre la cama. Sus pantalones habían desaparecido y ahora solo había una prenda que nos separaba de estar verdaderamente juntos.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y continuó su tortuoso recorrido con la lengua sobre mi cuello y su masaje sobre mis sensibles pechos.

Gemidos salían de nuestras bocas con cada roce de piel. Y sabía que aún faltaba lo mejor.

Su boca descendió por mi abdomen y se detuvo juguetonamente en mi ombligo.

La última barrera de encaje desapareció y sus manos viajaron a ese húmedo y sensible lugar entre mis piernas. Sentía sus caricias con una lentitud que me estaba volviendo loca.

−Por favor… por favor

−¿Por favor que Amu? – dijo con sus sedosa voz. No sabía cómo decirlo, solo quería que la tortura terminara. – dilo…

−¡Termina de una vez Ikuto!

Colocó su rodilla entre mis piernas y las separó colocándose en posición sobre mí.

−Esto puede dolerte un poco Amu, así que iré despacio. Si quieres que pare, dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?

−Si… si…− y ahí estaba de nuevo, su hermosa risa.

Su duro miembro comenzó a entrar en mi estrecha cavidad con mucha lentitud, y al poco tiempo comencé a sentir un agudo dolor que hizo que unas lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

−Lo siento, te juro que no durará mucho el dolor.

Besó delicadamente mis mejillas, el camino donde resbalaban las lágrimas y luego se dirigió a mi boca para tratar de suavizar la irrupción a mi cuerpo con su cariño y ternura.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, pero cuando el dolor fue disminuyendo sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, más certeros.

Tomó mis caderas con las manos a la vez que enredaba mis piernas en su espalda. Quería sentir cada centímetro de él dentro de mí.

Entraba y salía frenéticamente fundiéndonos en un baile lleno de amor y pasión. Finalmente, grité su nombre en el momento en el que llegué al mismísimo cielo y regresé a los brazos de Ikuto, quien me siguió al paraíso unos segundos después con mi nombre entre sus labios.

Permanecimos unidos mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban.

−Te amo Ikuto...

−Y yo te amo mi princesa. No sabes cuanto esperé para tenerte finalmente entre mis brazos − besó lenta y consciensudamente mis labios una última vez antes de girarse para salir de mí. Dejándome con una ligera sensación de vecío. −Ahora descansa Amu. Duerme tranquila que aquí estaré para cuando despiertes.

Me acomodé entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, en donde me quedé dormida soñando con mi amado violinista.

Por primera vez en meses, podía recordar mis sueños sin temor a enloquecer de dolor. Todo era hermoso y alegre.

* * *

><p>Konichiwa mina-san!<p>

¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Creen q soy una perv Ò_Ó?

Muajajajaja... hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir un lemmon, y después d mucho pensármelo, esto es lo que salió. Fue toda una nueva experiencia para mi escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Decidí subir este cap antes de lo previsto gracias a los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron. En verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado unos minutitos para decirme que pensaban de esta loca historia mía. No dejen de comentar que aún quedan dos o tres caps más para el final.

Y tambien les recuerdo que en mi cuenta alterna (Dream Weaver Dili) tengo otras historias, incluyendo Shugo Chara. Espero que le den una oportunidad y se pasen a leerlas; el link está en mi perfil.

Que tengan una hermosa semanita ^^

Ja ne-nya! :3

KillersLikeCandies93


	6. Preludio al desastre

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto se hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Preludio para el desastre.<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté con los tibios rayos del sol acariciando mi rostro. Por alguna razón estaba extremadamente feliz, me sentía tan plena y en paz.<p>

Me estiré perezosamente entre las sábanas con una sonrisa entre mis labios, la cual desapareció abruptamente cuando, al girarme, me encontré con la apacible y hermosa figura de Ikuto durmiendo a mi lado.

Una oleada de imágenes asaltó mi mente, recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. De lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, me puse de pié y comencé a buscar mi ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la habitación.

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué había hecho?" pensé sintiendo mis mejillas arder al recoger las diminutas prendas de encaje negro.

No sé cómo lo logré, pero en menos de dos minutos ya me encontraba vestida y con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, dispuesta a escapar.

Me giré una última vez para admirar su hermoso rostro dormido, tan tranquilo y sonriente, para luego abrir la puerta y desaparecer detrás de ella con el corazón hecho añicos.

Ahora estaba segura de cuanto lo amaba, y que nunca lo podría dejar de amar pasara lo que pasara, pero tenía que pagar mi estupidez con un sufrimiento eterno por haberlo lastimado. Una vez más.

Las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse, cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos.

−¡Amu! –ahí estaba él, endemoniadamente apuesto, corriendo en mi dirección. −¡Espera!

−Lo siento Ikuto… −susurré cuando las puertas se cerraron entre nosotros. Lo último que pude ver fue su hermoso rostro surcado por las lágrimas, y un grito que se había quedado atorado en su garganta.

Nada más logré abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Nadeshiko, me abalancé contra el armario, del que comencé a sacar toda mi ropa para meterla como pude dentro de la maleta.

Tenía que huir de este lugar, alejarme de Paris y de Ikuto para siempre, y sufrir por ello toda la eternidad.

Lo amaba, ¡demonios! Nunca había dejado de amarlo, y él a mí tampoco, pero tenía que regresar a Japón. A pesar de que esto terminara matándonos, no podía dejar a mi familia a su suerte; de mí dependía su futuro y felicidad.

−¡Amu! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó una somnolienta pero preocupada Nadeshiko mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo a mi lado.

Traté de decirle que tenía que salir de este lugar, pero lo único que logró escapar de mis labios fue un horrible gemido de dolor, acompañado de una nueva oleada de lágrimas que rodaban implacables sobre mis mejillas.

–Por favor Amu, tienes que calmarte, si no, no te puedo ayudar.

Me atrajo protectoramente hacia su pecho y dejó que las saladas gotas de agua arruinaran su bello camisón.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y una serie de pasos no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo. Unos segundos después, me encontraba rodeada por mis mejores amigas quienes trataban, inútilmente, de consolarme.

–Rima, llama al aeropuerto y diles que adelantaremos nuestra partida unas cuantas horas.

–Claro.

–Yo terminaré de arreglar las maletas– anunció Yaya solemnemente antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dejándonos a Nadeshiko y a mí solas.

A pesar de que había logrado calmarme un poco, no había podido controlar los sollozos que escapaban ocasionalmente de mi boca.

–Calma, en unas cuantas horas todo habrá terminado Amu. Pronto estaremos en casa. Cómo lo siento Amu, todo esto es mi culpa…

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, tal y como había dicho Nadeshiko, todo había terminado. Nos encontrábamos a miles de kilómetros sobre la hermosa ciudad parisina, volando de regreso a Japón.<p>

A mi nueva y horrorosa vida lejos del hombre que amaba.

Pero sabía que lo merecía. Merecía sufrir, y mucho más, por haberlo lastimado no una, sino dos veces.

Antes de caer en brazos de la inconsciencia, pude oír un ligero "lo siento" proveniente del asiento de enfrente. "En verdad lamento todo esto…"

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, el día había llegado.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, parada frente al enorme espejo observando mi pálido y ojeroso rostro.

Mi madre me había regañado unas veinte veces antes de salir corriendo de la habitación a buscar su "equipo de emergencia" mientras mascullaba algunos improperios.

El vestido blanco que tan hermoso me pareció una vez, ahora lucía aburrido y descolorido. Igual que me ánimo.

Sentía como si una estampida de elefantes hubieran pasado corriendo sobre mi corazón y lo hubieran aplastado hasta dejarlo hecho puré dentro de mi pecho.

Una ráfaga de emociones me azotó dejándome jadeando en busca de un poco de aire. Me sentía atrapada y desdichada.

TOC, TOC.

Escuché golpear la puerta antes de que se abriera y mis tres mejores amigas entraran apresuradamente a abrazarme. Les agradecí infinitamente el que estuvieran ahí conmigo. Realmente las necesitaba en estos momentos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Rima tomó el cepillo que descansaba en el tocado y comenzó a cepillarme, mientras que Nadeshiko y Yaya se concentraron en aplicar rubor a mis mejillas para alejar un poco ese color cadáver que lucían mis pómulos.

Cuando terminaron conmigo, me hicieron girarme hacia el espejo.

–Te ves hermosa– susurró Yaya abrazándome delicadamente por la cintura.

–Muchas gracias chicas…. Por todo– susurré tratando de transmitirles toda mi gratitud en esas simples palabras. – No sabría cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

–Puedes empezar por regalarnos una sonrisa.

Y así lo hice. Les di la mejor sonrisa que logré plantar en mi rostro.

–Y ahora tienes que prometernos que pase lo que pase lucharás por tu felicidad. Sea quien sea con quien vayas a compartir el resto de tu vida, tienes que hacerlo convencida de que será lo mejor para ti.

–Así lo haré… se los prometo.

Sin decir una palabra más, salí de mi habitación, y de la enorme casa en la que había vivido tantos años. Sin mirar atrás ni una vez, me subí al automóvil negro que esperaba para llevarnos a la capilla en donde se celebraría la boda… el lugar donde perdería definitivamente la oportunidad de ser feliz. El lugar que me alejaría de Ikuto para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san!<strong>

**Gome! D: se que ahora tarde mucho tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacr nada... -_- la escuela me tenía como loca, pero ahora que salí temprano ( :DDD) pude darme una escapadita de mis deberes para subir la continuación ^^**

**Bueno, como habrán leido, las cosas se están poniendo feas con "F" de foca TT_TT pero así tiene que ser esto... uno no puede alcanzar la felicidad sin un poquito de sufrimiento de por medio, ¿ne?**

**Espero me dejen saber sus lindas opiniones, ideas, críticas o amenazas n_n esta autora acepta de todo (claro, tratándonos con rspeto todo se vale), así que por favor no olviden dejar sus maravillosos reviews. Les prometo que no se tardan más de 3 minutos escribiendo. Entre más comentarios, Yoru y yo nos ponemos más felices :3**

**Espero el día de Navidad poder estarles dando un bello regalito n_n**

**Por ahora me despido.**

**Ja ne!**

_**KillersLikeCandies93**_


	7. Un violinista y una novia fugitiva

**Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

_**¡Atención!:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecesn (desafortunadamente T_T), si así fuera Amu e Ikuto s hubieran besado en el primer capítulo en el que se conocieron y Tadase estaría con la cabeza atascada en el water... bueno eso no xD. Peach-Pit son las de los millones y yo solo soy la loca con grandes cantidades de imaginación y una pisca de hongos alucinógenos. ¿ok?_

_**Story Rated:** M (Ya aclaré, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo... ^^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Un violinista y una novia fugitiva<br>**

* * *

><p>Cuando las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial inundaron la luminosa capilla, comencé mi marcha, tomada del brazo de mi padre, rumbo al altar en donde un sonriente Tadase me esperaba pacientemente.<p>

Se veía realmente guapo en su elegante traje negro que hacía resaltar sus mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción. Me sentí culpable al no poder compartir esa alegría con él.

Tadase merecía casarse con una mujer que lo amara tanto como él a ella; una persona capaz de entregarle su corazón sin límites ni restricciones.

Una persona que lo amara solo a él.

Al sentir su cálida mano rodear la mía, recordé el momento en el que bajamos del avión unos días atrás después de nuestro desastroso viaje a París.

Tadase salió corriendo por la pista y me abrazó nada más puse un pie en el suelo. Dijo que no debía preocuparme por nada, que él estaría a mi lado para protegerme y amarme.

* * *

><p>– <em>Sé que él aún ocupa un lugar importante en tu corazón y que no tienes espacio para mí en él, pero te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado. Te prometo que nunca te faltará nada estando conmigo. <em>

_Soltó un poco el agarre de sus brazos para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos._

–_Si cada latido de tu corazón está dirigido a él, entonces el mío trabajará el doble, y amará el doble. Por ti y por mí. Y así, algún día mi corazón alcanzará el tuyo y no habrá espacio para nadie más en él._

* * *

><p>Le dediqué una sutil sonrisa antes de girarnos a encarar al sacerdote que presidiría la boda.<p>

–Queridos hermanos, el día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas ante los ojos de ustedes y de Dios en sagrado matrimonio…

Cuando estuve segura de que no necesitaría hablar durante un largo rato, me permití flotar lentamente entre mis recuerdos.

Imágenes de bellos atardeceres, largas noches y calurosos días me inundaron. Podía recordar cada momento que había compartido con Ikuto en mi infancia: la vez que me enseñó a andar en bicicleta, esas noches en las que compartimos bombones asados frente al fuego, cuando corríamos entre las flores… nuestro primer beso.

* * *

><p>–<em>Quiero mostrarte algo– dijo tirando de mi mano.<em>

–_¿Qué es? ¿Encontraste otra madriguera de conejos? – reí al recordar cómo mi mejor amigo había encontrado un pequeño agujero debajo de un árbol con su "sexto sentido gatuno". Aunque yo sabía que solo había sido suerte._

–_No, nada de conejos esta vez._

_Llegamos a un pequeño quiosco que adornaba uno de los numerosos jardines de la propiedad. Nuestro lugar favorito._

–_Señorita– exclamó haciendo una exagerada reverencia, señalando a la única silla que había cerca. –tome asiento por favor… el concierto va a dar inicio._

_Hasta el momento no me había percatado que el estuche de su querido violín se encontraba colocado sobre una mesa junto a la sillita, abierto de par en par dejando al descubierto el bellísimo instrumento de madera._

_Me senté como me pedía y esperé en silencio a que comenzara a tocar. Quedé fascinada por la manera en la que sacaba cuidadosamente, primero el arco y luego el instrumento de su funda. _

_Lo vi tensar las cuerdas y luego aplicarles brea meticulosamente, de manera que todas quedaran cubiertas de ese polvito blanco que desprendía un olor amargo pero agradable._

_Sostuvo con una mano el arco, y con la otra colocó el instrumento suavemente sobre su hombro izquierdo._

–_Esta canción la escribí pensando en la persona que más quiero en todo el mundo– me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse._

_Soltó un último suspiro para tranquilizarse y comenzó a tocar._

_Sus dedos viajaban velozmente de una cuerda a otra, mientras que al arco acariciaba el instrumento con suavidad. Una maravillosa combinación entre agilidad y delicadeza._

_Algo que solo un verdadero violinista lograría hacer._

_La bella melodía comenzó a flotar alrededor de nosotros, creando una burbuja en la que solo nos encontrábamos él y yo. Nuestro pequeño y particular mundo feliz._

_Las notas me envolvieron como si de un abrazo se tratara. Una suave caricia llena de ternura._

_Eso era precisamente lo que transmitía la canción de Ikuto._

_Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al saber que yo era la única persona en todo el planeta que había escuchado esta maravillosa combinación de ritmos y compases. _

_La última nota permaneció flotando en el aire hasta que bajó su instrumento y lo depositó delicadamente de regreso en su funda, para después caminar hacia mi e hincarse._

– _¿Te gustó? – una ligera arruguita de preocupación se formó en su frente, haciéndolo ver todavía más apuesto._

– _No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hizo escucharla. Gracias._

– _No tienes por qué agradecer. Cuando esta canción llegó a mi corazón, no pude hacer otra cosa sino plasmarla en papel para poderla compartir con la persona que más quiero en este mundo. ¿Y sabes quién es esa persona?_

– _Cre-creo tener una ida de a quién te refieres. – contesté sonrojándome furiosamente. _

–_Bien… solo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras._

_Acunó mis mejillas entre sus cálidas manos y lentamente fue acercando nuestros rostros. Nuestros labios se rozaron tímidamente una vez, antes de terminar de unirse completamente en un dulce y tierno beso._

–_Te quiero mi pequeña manzanita. – susurró besando la punta de roja mi nariz suavemente._

–_Y yo te quiero a ti, Ikuto._

* * *

><p>–Hinamori Amu, ¿aceptas a Hotori Tadase como tu esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?<p>

Finalmente abrí los ojos para encontrarme de regreso en la capilla. Mi dulce ensoñación se quebró como cristal en el momento en el que regresé a la realidad.

La realidad en la que esa bella melodía era solo un recuerdo que revoloteaba en mis oídos.

Esperen.

Giré mi rostro en dirección al balcón que se encontraba en la parte superior del edifico, el lugar en donde se encontraba el órgano.

–¿Señorita Hinamori?

Las mismas notas que había escuchado hacía años atrás en ese quiosco resonaban en toda la habitación. Y era la misma persona a la que amé, y seguía amando, la que estaba arrancando delicadamente la melodía de las cuerdas.

–Amu, ¿te encuentras bien? – al girarme me topé con la mirada preocupada de Tadase.

Sabía que podía leer mi mente en esos momentos como un libro abierto. Él sabía tan bien como yo las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo de ese lugar y dejar todo atrás para estar con mi amado músico.

Muchas personas dependían de mí, estaba consciente de ello, pero ¿estaba dispuesta a destruir mi felicidad para salvarlos?

…

–Sí.

–¿Disculpe?

–Acepto– dije cerrando los ojos para impedir que un mar de lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mis mejillas.

–Y usted, Hotori Tadase, ¿acepta a la señorita Hinamori Amu como su esposa, para amarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

–No.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito de la impresión.

–¡¿Tadase?

–¿Tadase-kun? – pregunté abriendo los ojos tan sorprendida como los demás.

–Lo siento Amu, pero no puedo hacer esto. Yo te amo, pero esta no es la manera en la que quiero estar a tu lado; no cuando otro hombre ocupa tu corazón.

…

–Pe-pero…

–No te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargaré de todo. Continuaremos las negociaciones como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Todo será como antes.

–¡Yo me opongo! – gritó mi eufórica amiga Yaya poniéndose de pié.

–¡Yaya, no es el momento! – gritó Rima tratando de halarla para que se sentara.

–Pero yo quería decirlo. – refunfuñó y pataleó.

Me giré nuevamente hacia el balcón y me topé con la mirada confundida de Ikuto.

–Corre Amu, ve con él. –sonrió. – yo explicaré todo.

Me giré hacia Tadase y me abalancé sobre él. Planté un beso en su mejilla, y después de susurrar un "gracias", me voltee de espaldas al altar, recogí las enormes faldas de mi voluminoso vestido, y comencé a correr rumbo a la salida.

Escuché gritar mi nombre, pero nada me importaba, no ahora que era libre.

Recorrí la sala con la vista desesperadamente, tratando de encontrarlo entre la multitud que se había puesto de pie.

–¡Amu!

Antes siquiera de poderme dar la vuelta, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y los dulces y cálidos labios que tanto amaba chocaron contra los míos.

–Perdóname Ikuto, perdóname por haberte lastimado de nuevo.

–Eso ya no importa mi amor, ya nada importa.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionado lleno de alegría, pero sobre todo de amor.

–¡Ikuto! – un juego de llaves aterrizó en las manos de mi violinista. Era Nadeshiko quien nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

–El tanque está cargado. Cortesía de la casa. – dijo guiñando un ojo divertida.

–Gracias, Nadeshiko.

–Ya váyanse. Después habrá tiempo de sobra para agradecer.

Y así fue como un famoso músico y una novia fugitiva escaparon en medio del alboroto y los gritos, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, y la promesa de nunca volver a separarse.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado... xD<strong>

**Konichiwa mina-san! ¿Qué les pareció mi sorpresa navideña? No quise que el gordo de la barba blanca fuera el único en dejarles un regalito en esta Navidad.**

**En verdad espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. No saben lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo esta historia. Ya se que algunas cosillas fueron un poco cliché, pero estoy segura que no se esperaban que fuera Tadase quien frenara la boda! (._. o si?)**

**Nya! :3 por favor no se olviden de dejarnos a Yoru y a mi saber sus opiniones, sería el mejor regalo que podrían hacernos este día ^^lo estaremos esperando con ansias.**

**Y si desean una sorpresita para año nuevo tendremos que juntar la maravillosa cantidad de 4 reviews (mi numero de la suerte :D) Fighting! xD**

**Que tengan un precioso día**

_KillersLikeCandis93_


End file.
